I Miss You
by sweetandlow1012
Summary: The thought of him was keeping her awake now. She could still see him in perfect detail, from his crisp dinner suit to the feel of his lips upon hers, gentle, soft, and warm. His harsh, taunting words still echoed in her memory, equally torturing and exhilarating her. One Shot.


A/N: Heard this song playing in the car the other night, and immediately made me think of Clarice and Hannibal's relationship.

_Hello there, the angel from my nightmare_

_The shadow in the background of the morgue_

_The unsuspecting victim of darkness in the valley_

_We can live like Jack and Sally if we want_

_Where you can always find me_

_And we'll have Halloween on Christmas_

_And in the night we'll wish this never ends_

_We'll wish this never ends_

_(I miss you I miss you)_

_(I miss you I miss you)_

Clarice looked dejectedly out of her bedroom window for the third night in a row this week. The past few nights she had woken up from nightmares, the kind that made her cry out before waking up in a cold sweat, body convulsing in fear. The lambs were once again screaming. This time louder than ever, and nothing she did anymore seemed to quiet them. Not even the medication helped, nothing helped. After tonight's terrors, she tried cleaning her kitchen, doing numerous loads of laundry, and now she had just finished showering, hoping the hot water would wash away these lingering feelings of shame and personal doubt, but still the cries echoed in her mind haunting her.

She had finally given in by pouring herself a half tumbler of Jack Daniels and perched herself on the cushioned window bench in her bedroom. Luckily it was large enough that she could stretch out her legs comfortably if she wanted to. By her third drink, the room had become hazy and quiet enough that she could block out the out the new sounds invading her mind. _Dr. Lecter_.

Clarice closed her eyes and leaned against the clear glass relishing in the cool temperature. She tried to focus her breathing, taking slow deep breaths and releasing them through her nose. Her breath fogged up the glass and like a child she ran a finger through it, making shapes on the window. The thought of him was keeping her awake now. She could still see him in perfect detail, from his crisp dinner suit to the feel of his lips upon her, gentle, soft, and warm. His harsh, taunting words still echoed in her memory, equally torturing and exhilarating her.

_People will say we're in love._

_Well, Clarice - have the lambs stopped screaming? _

_Would you ever say to me, "Stop. If you really love me you'll stop?_

_Not in a thousand years? That's my girl._

_Ta ta _

_Where are you and I'm so sorry_

_I cannot sleep I cannot dream tonight_

_I need somebody and always_

_This sick strange darkness_

_Comes creeping on so haunting every time_

_And as I stared I counted_

_The Webs from all the spiders_

_Catching things and eating their insides_

_Like indecision to call you_

_and hear your voice of treason_

_Will you come home and stop the pain tonight_

_Stop this pain tonight_

It had been a year since the Chesapeake incident and a week since she had quit the FBI. In the past year she had tried to move past that night, but the door to Behavioral Science was slammed promptly in her face then dead bolted after that fateful night. Unwilling to degrade herself any longer she gave her two weeks notice and set out to find a new path in life. Her divorce from the FBI had unfortunately become a news sensation when the Tattler caught wind of it, and with the anniversary of the night in the Chesapeake they had been currently rehashing her past with Lecter in the papers. It seemed that nothing she could do would ensure her privacy and the peace of mind that she desperately wanted.

_Don't waste your time on me you're already_

_The voice inside my head (I miss you miss you)_

_Don't waste your time on me you're already_

_The voice inside my head (I miss you miss you)_

Clarice watched the clouds rolling in and listened to be beginning of the gentle rumblings of thunder off in the distance. Her severance pay from the FBI combined with the sale of the duplex she had previous owned with Ardelia was enough to allow her to buy a cozy two story home nestled in the woods of western North Carolina. She had two acres of land that was adjacent to the Smokey Mountain National Park that gave her even more seclusion from the rest of the world. She loved it out here, the people were friendlier and the respected privacy, something she had not received back in Baltimore. She found a job teaching psychology at a local community college, which was more rewarding than she had thought it would be. The work she had preparing and grading for her classes took up enough time that she didn't rattle around her new home for too long. Her daily runs in the park helped a lot too. Seeing the mountains and lakes while running was slowly easing her mind, but when she would lie down at night, the past would still find her and prey upon her mercilessly.

_Don't waste your time on me you're already_

_The voice inside my head (I miss you miss you)_

_Don't waste your time on me you're already_

_The voice inside my head (I miss you miss you)_

_Don't waste your time on me you're already_

_The voice inside my head (I miss you miss you)_

_Don't waste your time on me you're already_

_The voice inside my head (I miss you miss you)_

A sudden creak in the old wooden floor of her room alerted that she was no longer alone. Smiling softly she did not need to turn towards the doorway to see him. She still fixed her gaze on the reflective glass in front of her and slowly his figure became reflected on the glass, mirroring him leaning against the doorway. Beating him to the punch she spoke first, not turning to face him just yet.

"Good evening, Doctor."

"Well hello, Clarice."

"It's been a thousand years."

She turned finally and smiled.

"Yes, it has."

_I miss you (miss you miss you) _

_(I miss you miss you)_


End file.
